There exists an absorbent article such as a pantyliner, a sanitary napkin, or an incontinence pad that is made by sandwiching an absorber made of cellulose wadding such as ground pulp between an impermeable back-side sheet such as a polyethylene sheet or a polyethylene-sheet-laminated nonwoven fabric and a permeable front-side sheet such as a nonwoven fabric or a permeable plastic sheet.
As an improvement to such an absorbent article, a linear embossment is formed in the front surface of the permeable font-side sheet for various purposes. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses an absorbent article including side grooves that extend in the longitudinal direction of the absorbent article and are formed in side areas to the right and left in the width direction of an excretory facing area by compressing a front-side sheet and an absorber together. Each of the side grooves includes diagonal parts that join the ends of a straight part and extend inward or outward in boundary areas between the excretory facing area and front and rear areas.
Also, Patent Document 2 discloses an absorbent article including an embossment that includes a urination-opening facing embossment, and a front embossment and a rear embossment before and after the urination-opening facing embossment. The urination-opening facing embossment has a shape that swells outward in the width direction of the absorbent article. Also, at least a part of each of the front embossment and the rear embossment near the urination-opening facing embossment has a curved or linear shape that has a center of curvature outside of the absorbent article in the width direction and has a radius of curvature that is greater than or equal to the longitudinal dimension of the urination-opening facing embossment.